The construction plan has been approved and the laboratory is almost completely functional as of August, 2019. Equipment deliveries are not complete and AV equipment adjustments must be made. John Ostuni, Scientist, joined the AVB in May, 2019, on a 50% detail. We engaged a GPP fellow from the NIMH/UCL program who has expertise in advanced visualization for intervention with patients experiencing neurological disease; Mr Kistler will transfer to an NINDS laboratory within the next 30 days. We are targeting self management of patients with chronic disease involving self-monitoring and medication management. Denise Goldsmith conducted several focus groups of professional home care nurses that provided design requirements for early scenario development. Under the direction of Dr Ostuni with the support of Mr Kistler and the two summer students we developed two immersive environments -- a prototype shopping environment and a home kitchen environment equipped with the tools needed to self-manage medications. We developed an abstract demonstrating how the design requirements informed the implementation of the immersive home kitchen environment. A poster summarizing this work will be presented at the AMIA2019 conference in Washington, DC. We presented a poster at the NINR Symptom Science Conference. Each of the two summer students presented posters at the OITE summer conference. Mr Kistler presented a podium talk at the NIMH-GPP fellowship meeting.